Always at a Crossroad
by belle amia
Summary: oneshot....something isn't right with Kaylie Breckin. But what is it? Well, whatever it is it's driven her away from her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger


Always At A Crossroad

It had been a little over a year since Harry had defeated Voldemort and life for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Kaylie Breckin had changed drastically. It was no surprise that the four friends were the factor of Voldemort's downfall, since they had escaped him since they were in school. But now that it was finally over, a great feeling of relief came over the group of friends. Harry, of course, had become the hero of the wizarding world and as for the other three, they had fought along with him and jailed many of the death eaters.

Harry still had the same jet black hair that was always untidy and his emerald eyes had not lost their brilliance, but he had grown to the full height of six foot two. He was more at peace in his life as he didn't have the constant worry of someone trying to kill him and his friends every day, and was very happy.

Ron was still very much as he ever was. Taller than Harry by about two inches, flaming red hair and ocean blue eyes, Ron was still the same guy. He was enjoying life as much, if not more, than Harry because he had everything he had ever wanted. He and Harry owned their own Quidditch shop and business was taking off. He also had discovered a love that was right under his nose with a certain bookworm, Hermione Granger. They had been dating for about two years and a couple months ago, Ron had finally mustered up the courage to ask her to marry him, which she of course accepted.

Hermione had lost her bushy brown hair as she grew up and now it was very curly, like loose little ringlets. She was very happy not only in her personal life, but in her professional life as well. She had gone into the Ministry of Magic and was in charge of the Muggle Relations department.

But for twenty-one year old Kaylie, life had become a little more complicated. She was happy that Harry had defeated Voldemort, but her unhappiness came from the fact that she loved Harry in a way that was more than friendly. In the one short year since Voldemort, she had finally told Hermione about her love for Harry that had started in the fifth year. But now, it was too painful to see Harry everyday, knowing that the chances of him loving her as more than a friend were very unlikely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, I can't do this anymore," Kaylie sobbed as she packed her suitcase. "I can't live my life wondering if he will ever have the same feelings for me as I have for him." Kaylie Breckin turned to look her best friend in the face. Her long, thick, wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders, her almond shaped eyes that changed from brown to blue depending on the season were red and irritated from her crying. She collapsed on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Why don't you tell him? I've been trying to get you to since you first told me about him," Hermione Granger pleaded as she sat down next to Kaylie and put her arm around her. "You can't leave after everything the four of us have been through," she said with the pleading tone still in her voice.

"Hermione, that is _why_ I have to leave. He belongs to the public now, and I can't ask him to give that up after all he's been through. Heaven knows after all this time, Harry deserves some happiness in his life. Besides, if I did tell him, I would have to leave anyways," Kaylie responded as she looked up at Hermione. "Things would be too weird between us if I told him that I loved him and he didn't feel the same way. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind Hermione, I have to leave. But I'll miss you guys, all of you." Kaylie gave her friend a hug, wiped her own eyes and got up to finish her packing.

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you Kay. But," Hermione choked as she held back her tears, "How do you know that you would be taking away his happiness by telling him?" And without waiting for an answer Hermione silently left the room and closed the door.

Kaylie sat on the ledge of her window gazing out in almost a trance-like stupor watching as the beads of water bounced off the cold glass of the window pane. She thought for a while about everything before she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she replied without a thought as she was snapped back to reality.

"It's Ron and Hermione," came a deep voice that was muffled through the door.

"Come in," Kaylie replied a little confused at why Ron was over at her and Hermione's apartment this late. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione asked me to come over," before he continued, Kaylie looked at Hermione who looked like she had been crying for a while. "She said that you were leaving, but she wouldn't tell me why. What's going on Kay?" Kaylie was quiet for a moment before she finally replied.

"I have to get away Ron. I can't stay here any longer," Kaylie replied solemnly.

"But why? Did someone do something or say something?" Ron asked, he was now completely confused as to why Kaylie would want to leave all of a sudden.

"No, no nothing like that," Kaylie assured him, "It's just that I can't be around Harry anymore. You see Ron, I...I've loved him since fifth year."

Ron didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a moment while trying to absorb the statement that had been laid before him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, hopefully before Harry gets here," she continued quietly looking down at her hands. "I don't know what else to do. The longer I stay here, the more I start to see how it would take a miracle for Harry to ever feel the same things about me," Kaylie stopped and again there was silence. Finally after a few minutes of absolute silence, Hermione spoke up.

"Kay, where are you going to go? I mean, we will see you again won't we?" her voice was quivering as if she had just realized this.

"I'm not sure Hermione."

"But will you at least come to the wedding?"

"Of course I will," Kaylie smiled at her friend. "And no this will not be goodbye forever. I'll come back and see you guys. You won't miss me that much anyways," she continued as she tried to cheer up Hermione, "you're going to be too busy with your new family. Now why don't you get some sleep? I don't want you to worry about this too much Hermione," noticing that her friend was still very quiet and sad, she gave one last attempt at making her happy. "How about this? I'll make you and Ron breakfast tomorrow before I leave. How about that?" Hermione merely nodded her head.

"Ok then, I'll see you in the morning," Kaylie said as Ron helped Hermione up off the bed and they walked out of the room. "Be over early tomorrow Ron, like 9:00 ok?"

"Sure, I'd never miss one of your meals. Especially if you're cooking the muggle way," Ron teased making both of the girls laugh. Kaylie closed the door and got ready for bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as she tried to forget about what she going to do tomorrow.

The smell of bacon, eggs, french toast and fresh pumpkin juice filled the tiny kitchen of Hermione and Kaylie's flat as Kaylie made breakfast for Ron and Hermione. It was like old times. They were laughing as Ron told jokes and waited for Kaylie to finish. However, there was a lingering feeling of seriousness in the friends as they laughed with each other.

"Kay, you aren't really leaving today are you?" Hermione asked timidly with a little bit of hope in her voice. Kaylie looked down at her plate and started playing with her food.

"I have to Hermione. Please don't make it any harder than it already is," Kaylie pleaded with Hermione as Hermione's eyes started to tear up again. "I'm sorry, but I have to." Kaylie got up from the table and walked into her room as a loud popping noise was heard from the kitchen. Thinking it was Ron leaving the flat, Kaylie ignored the sound and went to get her stuff.

She double checked to make sure she had all of her things and walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye to her friends. Ron and Hermione were still sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Well, it's time to go. My train is leaving soon," Kaylie started trying not to cry.

"Can we at least come with you to the station?" Hermione cried as tears were now flowing freely from her dark brown eyes.

"Please, I'd rather say goodbye here," Kaylie explained as she started to tear up as well.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked while standing up to give her a hug.

"Yeah, goodbye," Kaylie choked out through her tears that were now streaming down her face like Hermione's. She walked around the table and gave Hermione a hug and said goodbye. When she released her from the hug, Kaylie walked back towards her stuff and looked at her friends one last time.

"I'll send you an owl when I get to where ever it is I'm going," Kaylie smiled between sobs. Her friends nodded in their response and Kaylie got ready to Apparate to the station.

"Goodbye," Kaylie whispered, but before she left, she heard another man's voice from behind her.

"Goodbye?" the voice sounded confused and Kaylie knew exactly who's voice it was and what the popping noise from earlier was. It was Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride to Hogwarts used to be fun for Kaylie, but not today. She was on her way to Hogwarts to inquire after a teaching job that she hoped would not have been filled just yet. She found the ride to be very lonely and the rain from the night before didn't seem to be letting up. It was still raining when the train finally reached Hogsmeade Station, but Kaylie had stopped crying. Hagrid was waiting for her at the station in one of the carriages and helped her load her belongings into it. Soon, they were up in the castle and she was waiting to talk to the Headmistress. She was given the password and made her way into the Headmistress's office. "Hello Miss Breckin," came the voice of Professor McGonagall from behind the desk.

"Hello Professor," Kaylie replied.

"I understand that you are interested in a teaching post here."

"Yes ma'am, I believe I heard that there was a job opening in the Transfiguration department and I hoped I might be able to take over the position."

"I'm glad to hear that you are interested in the job, but I'm sorry to say that the job has already been taken over by another teacher." McGonagall looked very sorry that Kaylie had not come by sooner, but she couldn't give her the job now.

"However, the American school is looking for a professor I could owl them and recommend you to them if you would like me too," McGonagall suggested.

"Thank you very much Professor, I would like that. But I was wondering, could I stay here at the castle until you receive a response from them?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes, of course you may," the Headmistress smiled.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was all that about?" Harry asked as he walked up to Ron who was holding a weeping Hermione.

"Kay left, for good," Ron said while still stroking Hermione's hair.

"What! Why would she leave like that?" Harry shouted in surprise. Ron hesitated for a moment and Hermione lifted her head off of his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Harry, um, I know you don't know this but, um," Hermione paused and looked at Ron, then back to Harry, "Kaylie loves you," Hermione sputtered in a hesitant way. Harry was silent and slowly sat down in one of the chairs.

"Apparently it's been that way for a long time, but she thought that you could never love her like that, so she left," Ron explained slowly.

"Where did she go?" Harry demanded rising from the chair. Ron and Hermione were taken aback by the sudden request but told him that they had no idea where she was.

"She did say that her train was leaving soon. Right before she left to get her stuff that's what she told us," Ron remembered. Harry again didn't say anything, but sat in silence thinking of where she could have gone.

"Harry, you love her don't you," Hermione blurted out as she examined the look on his face. "I can tell, by that look in your eyes."

"Yeah," Harry confessed looking down at his hands. "I was going to take her to get a bite to eat and then tell her. I was going to pretend to take all three of you out to lunch, get her alone somehow and tell her." Harry got up and walked towards the front door and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to find her," Harry replied simply and he Disapparated out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grounds of Hogwarts were as beautiful as ever. The trees were in blossom, there was a warm breeze that passed through the grounds every couple of hours and the lake was calm and smooth as glass. A couple of days had passed and Kaylie had made herself comfortable in her new quarters. She had again become quite accustomed to not having to clean her room.

As she was walking through the grounds trying not to think about Harry, a tall figure began walking towards her from the direction of Hogsmeade. The figure drew closer and closer and stopped a few paces away from her.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Kaylie asked in alarm as her eyes widened. Nobody knew that she was here and she had no idea how he was able to find her.

"I checked the trains that were leaving London and began to cross reference them to the time that you told Ron and Hermione that you were leaving. I got discouraged when none of the muggle trains matched the time, but then I thought about platform nine and three-quarters."

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised that you were the one to find me," Kaylie sighed.

"Ron and Hermione told me why you left," he paused and Kaylie turned her back on him and looked at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?" Harry asked as Kaylie felt the tears coming back to her eyes.

"Because I didn't know what else to do. I mean, I hadn't seen anything that made me think that you thought of me as more than a friend and I didn't want to put myself in a position to get hurt. So I left," Kaylie had now turned back to face Harry, who was quiet, and slowly made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt that you had to leave, I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, and most importantly, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you earlier," Harry said as he gazed into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, it seems we've been at a cross-roads doesn't it?" Kaylie whispered into Harry's chest.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned while still staring into her eyes.

"You were out of reach when I was there for you to take, and now I'm going to be out of reach for you."

"I don't get it," Harry said now worried about what was going on.

"Harry, I came here to apply for a teaching job and when I didn't get it, Professor McGonagall sent a recommendation to the American school for me," she paused and backed away a little before she continued. "I got the owl from them two days ago and I sent back another telling them I would accept the job." Kaylie was being overwhelmed by tears again. "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered and she ran back up to the castle sobbing.

She reached her chambers and collapsed on her bed. She couldn't believe that after all this time when he finally said that he loved her, she was going to America. After what seemed like ages, Kaylie cried herself to sleep. However, her harmony was short lived as there was a loud crashing noise in her room.

Kaylie woke up quickly and the first thing she grabbed was her wand. She examined the room and found the pieces of glass on the floor and noticed a pair of shoes standing in the corner. As her eyes traveled up the figure standing in the shadows, her heart dropped as she realized who was standing in front of her. It was Wormtail.

"Expelliarmus!" the cold voice yelled and Kaylie's wand flew out of her hands before she could react. With his wand pointed straight at her, Peter Pettigrew indicated to the window and said, "Out, and don't try anything." Kaylie quietly climbed out the window down to the ground with Pettigrew right above her. A carriage came into sight and was waiting for them; horseless and black as night, the carriage door opened on it's own.

"In," Wormtail demanded as he jabbed Kaylie in the back with his wand. As she climbed into the carriage, she felt something hit her on the back of the head and fell with a soft thud to the bottom of the carriage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rushed to the door of Kaylie's room and pounded his fist against it. He hoped to catch Kaylie before she left for the United States. When nobody answered the door, he began to panic a little.

"Kaylie! Open up! I have to talk to you!" he shouted as he hit the door again. Still no answer.

"Alohamora," Harry whispered and with a small _click_ the door unlocked. This surprised Harry as he knew that Kaylie would not lock her door the muggle way without any charms around it. But if that shocked him, the sight inside of the room was even more surprising. The room was clean, bed unmade and clothes still in Kaylie's trunk, but there was also glass on the ground and no sight of Kaylie. He crossed the room to the window and noticed footprints on the floor beneath the window. The footprints led into the room and into a corner, but there was no sign of them on the window sill. As he turned to leave the room, something caught his eye and his attention focused on a small piece of mud. As he surveyed it, Harry realized that the little piece of mud was not just a piece of mud, but a print, the print of a _rodent._

"Pettigrew," Harry growled under his breath as he remembered the man who was able to turn himself into a rat and back again. Harry slammed his fists on the wall, turned on his heel and ran back out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie woke up slowly and found herself chained to a wall with a short, stumpy man standing in front of her. She snapped her eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over the back of her head. The man smirked as he watched her and there was a long moment of silence before the man spoke.

"Miss Kaylie Breckin, it has been a long time since I last saw you," Kaylie did not answer him, but continued to wince in pain at the sound of the words.

"You already know who I am and vice versa, therefore there is no need for introductions. But there is need for an explanation," the man paused and waited to see if Kaylie was listening. "You see, you are not the target of this abduction. You are here merely as bait to my trap," he continued slowly. "I believe that there is a young man who would do anything to get you back. And coincidentally, that young man has been a thorn in my side for years. With you captive here, I believe that young Mr. Harry Potter will be along shortly to try and rescue you, giving me the opportunity to destroy him and continue my master's noble work," he finished as he paced the room.

"Wormtail, obviously you haven't picked up on how to keep a secret. I'm surprised you've been able to keep out of Azkaban this long," Kaylie grimaced. "You're not supposed to tell me why I'm here." Again Wormtail smirked before speaking.

"Oh, I have no doubt that what I have told you will ever leave this room."

"What are you goin' to do? Threaten me? If Voldemort's threa–" Kaylie didn't get to finish her sentence as Pettigrew had leapt to his feet and slapped her across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THE NAME OF THE GREATEST WIZARD THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" he snarled viciously.

"Well, if he is so great, what happened to him?" Kaylie asked with all the sarcasm she could muster. Wormtail's face contorted with rage and he pulled out his wand.

"You will learn your place here. I will not tolerate the use of derogatory names towards the Dark Lord," Wormtail hissed through gritted teeth. And with a flick of his wand, Kaylie felt a pain shoot through her body that was so excruciating, her screams rivaled a clap of thunder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After searching the ground beneath Kaylie's bedroom window, Harry was only able to find two clues: a beater's stick and wheel tracks. For hours, the wheel tracks led him all over the English countryside. Near sunset, Harry came to an old, abandoned house in the middle of a field, with a horseless carriage sitting motionless in the driveway.

Harry quickly raced up the driveway and hesitantly opened the front door. The hallway was long and dark, with doors that opened into different rooms. The air was dank and dust covered everything Harry could see. Cobwebs hung ominously from the tall, slanted ceilings.

Pulling his wand out, Harry slowly combed his way through all of the rooms. Only one room looked as if someone had been there, the others looked deserted. After what seemed like hours of searching, Harry still had not found any sign of Kaylie. With hopes dwindling, Harry checked the last closet in the house. This was what he had been looking for. A small outline of the Dark Mark was subtly engraved in the corner of the wall.

Tapping it with his wand, Harry gazed in anticipation as he watched the wall turn into a passageway. He stepped out into the corridor to find that it led to a winding staircase which disappeared into the darkness below.

"Lumos," he muttered under his breath as he hesitantly descended the stairs. With each step he took, a feeling of anxiety grew within him. Suddenly, he stepped onto the next stair and it gave way. Harry fell about twenty feet into a large lake of glowing green water. He gasped for air as he broke the surface and frantically began looking for his wand which had slipped from his hand in the fall. Over and over again he dove into the lake scanning the water for anything that could be a wand. Without any luck, Harry surfaced again and before diving back into the liquid, he caught a glimpse of the back of his hand. Before he had fallen, it was smooth and strong, but now it was wrinkled and scrawny. He examined his other hand and pieced together that the water had some sort of charm on it that aged the body in minutes. Harry panicked, took a long breath and dove again under the water and searched for his wand.

There it was. Lying motionless on the settled sand of the lake. Harry raced to it and snatched it up before he could lose it again. He reached the surface again, panting, and began to look for a way to climb out of the water. He found one, but it took him a while to reach the passageway again as his body was still weak, though his skin had become smooth again. Once back in the corridor, Harry cautiously proceeded downwards. He had not traveled long when he came to a solitary door. Harry reached out his hand and turned the knob.

The door creaked open and Harry was faced with a room of blackness. It was darker than the midnight sky, but with his wand lit, Harry could see a little. He didn't find anything, and he made his way back towards the door. But he hadn't made it quite to the door when a short, stumpy silhouette was seen in the door frame.

"Well, well, well. Harry it seems fate has brought us together again," said the man. He took a couple of steps towards Harry and snapped his fingers. As he did so, the door slammed shut and lights from an unseen source flickered and turned on.

That was when he found her. With only his wand for light, Harry had easily skimmed over her, but with the lights on, her appearance was obvious. Kaylie was chained to the wall on the opposite side of the door. Her long, wavy hair was matted and hung limply over her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, but Harry could see dark circles around her left eye and a cut beneath it. There were huge gashes on her arms and stomach. She looked as if the only thing keeping her up was her arms, which were chained above her head.

Harry ran towards her calling her name. At the sound of his voice, Kaylie looked up slowly and instead of a look of relief, a look of horror spread across her face.

"Harry, you have to get out of here!" Kaylie pleaded as he tried to take her arms out of the chains. "Wormtail is going to kill yo– Ah!" Kaylie's pleading was replaced by her screams as Pettigrew hit her with a spell.

"Kaylie! Kaylie!" Harry shouted as he tried to wake her. When his attempts failed, Harry spun around with rage in his eyes. Without warning, he yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and Wormtail fell with a heavy thud to the ground. Breathing heavily, Harry turned back to Kaylie and broke through her chains with his wand.

"It's all right now," Harry whispered more to himself than anyone as he picked up the girl and hurried out of the room. "I'll get her to St. Mungo's and everything will be okay," he convinced himself.

Once out of the room, he Apparated to the magical hospital where the healers took over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so had passed since Harry had arrived with Kaylie and still he had no idea how she was. Harry sent an owl to Ron and Hermione about the incident and they were at the hospital within minutes. Finally, a healer came out towards the trio.

"Mr. Potter?" he asked Harry.

"Yes. How is she? When can I see her?" Harry sputtered. The healer stayed quiet for a while before glancing at Ron and Hermione and then back to Harry.

"I'm sorry but Miss Breckin did not survive. From what we could tell, she was tortured and was lucky to stay alive long enough to see you. Whatever that last spell was, it was enough to keep her out of reach of healing magic," he explained somberly.

Harry's knees buckled from beneath him. He keeled there without moving, head in his hands and shoulders hunched over.

"How can that be? I was standing right there and didn't hear any curse spoken. How can she be gone?" Harry questioned in disbelief. But his questions were lost in Hermione's loud sobbing. Ron hugged her tightly to his chest, trying his best to comfort her. The healer silently faded away back into the room, and left the friends to their grief and sorrows.


End file.
